godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Lizard Slayers
|image =Lizard Slayers.png |caption =Lizard Slayers concept art |name = |species =Mecha |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = |forms =Different Designs |controlled =Cameron Winter |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Zilla Junior |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Lizard Season |roar =To be added }} The Lizard Slayers are advanced battle machines created by Cameron Winter to kill Zilla Junior that appear in the Godzilla: The Series episode Lizard Season. There are three models: Lizard Slayer 1 is a terrestrial-based exo-suit, Lizard Slayer 2 is an amphibious attack vessel, and Lizard Slayer 3 is an aerial assault vehicle. The three hunters (from the episode "Cat and Mouse"), Hank, Dale, and Bill, were broken out of prison to act as pilots; if they killed Zilla Junior, they would be given a "get out of jail free card." However, their ineptitude combined with Junior's natural intelligence meant they were very poor at their job. After H.E.A.T., Commander Hicks, and Junior destroyed the Slayers, Winter acted as though the three hunters had stolen the mechs. It was a bittersweet victory for H.E.A.T., as Nick found out that the government had been impressed by the mechs and given Winter orders for models for the military; Winter then calls Nick and further taunts him. Lizard Slayer I *'Height' (estimated): 45-50 meters *'Powers': **Missiles: The Lizard Slayer 1 is armed with seventeen heat-seeking missiles of average strength within shoulder-mounted pods. **Machine Guns: Located on each hand and another one in its chest, the Lizard Slayer 1 is equipped with three Gatling Guns capable of firing out hundreds of rounds per minutes. **Concussion Cannons: Mounted in the arms with the machine guns, the Lizard Slayer 1 is armed with concussion cannons that can deal heavy damage to whatever they hit. **Tasers: In case something gets too close, the Lizard Slayer 1 can fire short-range blasts of electricity from its chest. History After two failed attempts at defeating Godzilla, the vile Cameron Winter turned to his technology once again. He had the three Lizard Slayers created and acquired aid from the three hunters known as Dale, Hank, and Bill, infamous for their attempt to kill Godzilla during the Giant Rat invasion. With Dale piloting the first, land-based Lizard Slayer, the trio of war machines were unleashed on Godzilla after testing out their new toys on unmanned tanks. The battle raged, a battle Godzilla couldn’t win alone. The monster king tried to seek shelter but was quickly discovered by the third, air-based robot and assaulted again. The armed forces would make an appearance and drive Godzilla off again, but with some coaxing from Cameron, another fight would become. However, thanks to H.E.A.T.’s interruption, the attack would soon be ended. With the team taking down the other two mechs, Dale’s machine was infiltrated by Nick which led to a brief fistfight which was interrupted by Godzilla biting off the forward half of the cockpit. After the two escaped, Godzilla continued to rip apart the machine, but Cameron Winter would, once again, go free. Lizard Slayer II *'Height' (estimated): 30-40 meters *'Powers': **Missiles: The Lizard Slayer 2 is equipped with dozens of missiles that can also double as torpedoes when underwater. Cameron Winter stated the missiles are powerful enough to sink a fleet of battleships. **The second of the Lizard Slayers can travel in the water a maximum speed of 40 knots. History An amphibious machine designed by Winter for the single purpose of killing Godzilla, the slayer was piloted by the infamous hunter known as Bill whom tried to kill Godzilla previously. His mech was capable of swimming through water also, allowing it to follow Godzilla beneath the waves, and after a practice run where the three destroyed unmanned tanks, that is exactly what it did. Pushing Godzilla to the coast and battling him underwater, the fight moved inland where the Lizard Slayer 2 was joined with its allies. However, when the army got involved, Bill was unsure about firing upon them, but he eventually did. Not long after, the fight with Godzilla was once again on, but as the other two took on Godzilla, the aquatic slayer was sent after the Heat-Seeker. Unwilling to attack a manned ship, Bill was helpless as his robot was remotely controlled by Cameron. Fortunately, however, the Heat-Seeker managed to get its power online just in time to evade. Moving in again to attack, Cameron’s vehicle would be totaled for good as Monique and Randy dropped a bomb overboard. It exploded as soon as the undersea vehicle struck it, and the villain inside was apprehended. Lizard Slayer III *'Height' (estimated): 15-18 meters *'Powers': **Missiles: The Lizard Slayer 3 is armed with dozens of missiles of average strength. **Cannon: The Lizard Slayer 3 is also equipped with a large cannon that can do a lot of damage to whatever it hits. **Lasers: The third of the anti-Zilla robots is stated in SciFiJapan's "Ultimate Guide to Godzilla: the Series" to have a variety of lasers. History The third Lizard Slayer was based for aerial combat. This weapon was gifted to Hank. After a test run where the three slayers destroyed a series of unmanned tanks and tested their power, they were unleashed on Godzilla whom had been forced to shore. However, Hank’s piloting left much to be desired and he ended up blasting his partners more than once by accident. When the army got involved, Godzilla was sent into retreat and the three questioned their allegiance with this Cameron Winter. After some coaxing from their boss, the hunt was on again, but this time H.E.A.T. had gotten involved. Before they could really injure Godzilla, plans were set in motion to bring the machines down. Craven and Elsie, along with N.I.G.E.L., took on the flying weapon. N.I.G.E.L. managed to board the slayer with a grappling hook and then deliver a massive surge of power to it, bringing it down and destroying its circuitry. Unable to escape, Hank was apprehended. Gallery Lizard Slayer 1.png|Lizard Slayer 1 Lizard Slayer 2.png|Lizard Slayer 2 Lizard Slayer 3.png|Lizard Slayer 3 Zilla Junior vs LS1.png|Lizard Slayer 1 fighting Zilla Junior Lizard Slayers.jpg|Concept art for the Lizard Slayers Trivia *The hunters may have been named after three of the main characters from King of the Hill. *The Lizard Slayers might have drawn some influence from the Spider Slayers from the Spider-Man comics. Category:Mecha Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla: The Series: Kaiju Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju